Copying machine
by Niveously
Summary: Two teachers. A copying machine. And oh yea, they're turtles.


Raphael walked through the corridor with his gaze locked on a paper he held in his right hand. He sighed. The number of students skipping class had increased, which made him frustrated and bothered. He shoved his left hand into the pocket in his jeans and kept reading the words that seemed randomly splattered all over the document. He groaned and felt the headache grow more intense, and turned left at the end of the hallway.

He walked over to the storage where the copying machine was placed, and opened the door. The heat from the loud machine hit him like a wall, and he flinched back at the strong scent of hot paper. He blinked a couple of times and spotted Leonardo at the other side of the room, browsing something on an old computer. He turned around in his chair and smiled halfheartedly at Raphael as the hothead entered the room.

- I'm almost finished.

Leo typed something and sent the document to the copying machine.

- Take yur time. The kids are skippin' class.

Raph couldn't help but smile when he heard a soft chuckle from the other turtle. They had a complicated relationship, to be honest. They worked at the same school and lived in the same neighborhood, and there were definitely some kind of tension between them, but they never talked as friends. More like they were constantly teasing each other, actually.

Leonardo stood up and stretched his arms over his head before he headed towards the copying machine. Raphael, as usual, glued his eyes to Leo's body as he passed by and let a tiny churr escape. He confidently met Leo's glance for a few long seconds, and didn't look away until Leo did.

- And why are they skipping your classes, Raph?

Leo smiled a smug smile and picked up some of the printed papers. Raphael shrugged.

- Guess they dun wanna have physical education.

Raph looked over towards Leo and received a daring look from behind thin glasses.

- With you as the teacher, I don't see the point of skipping class.

Raphael copied the look and walked over to the slightly smaller turtle. This had started as just any other day; teasing and looking. But something seemed different today.

- Yur sayin' you wanna learn about physical education, Leo?

Leonardo turned around to face Raphael and put his hands on the copying machine behind himself to support his bodyweight. Raphael unintentionally leaned forward.

- That depends on what you want to teach me, Raph.

Leonardo lifted his head a bit and smiled that smug smile once again. Raphael looked down at the hand that now grabbed his black tie and twirled the fabric around its fingers. When the taller turtle kept silent, Leonardo leaned forward and chuckled slightly.

- Show me how to do it, Raphie.

Raph smiled and placed his hands on the copying machine, capturing Leo between his muscled arms, and looked into Leo's eyes behind the glasses.

Both of them ate each other up with locked gazes, and none of them seemed to back down in that silent battle. It was this that made it so interesting; they were both so confident, and neither of them would want to be the one taking. Unless it was "taking control".

The larger turtle took a step forward, which made Leo lean back over the copying machine to even stand up. The tension between them grew with every second, and no one could deny that something was dragging them towards each other.

Suddenly, Raph grabbed his thighs and lifted him up on the rumbling machine. Leo, surprised, grabbed Raph's shoulder with his free hand, but gained his balance in just seconds. He smiled and glanced towards Raphael's arms.

- The body of a physical educator, hm?

Leonardo took a better grip around the tie, and dragged Raph's head slightly upwards while shamelessly watching his body.

- I'm impressed.

Raphael snickered and jerked free from Leo's grip, and then moved to his exposed neck. He just barely let his lips touch the sensitive skin, and chuckled when Leonardo unintentionally shivered.

Raph clenched his fist on Leo's thigh, pushed their plastrons together and lightly licked his shoulder. Leo gasped and swallowed hard. The hand around the black tie began shaking, and Leo leaned further and further back on the copying machine – and Raph followed over him. Just when Raph was about to call his way too easy victory, Leonardo grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him up so that they could lock gazes once again.

With heavy eyes and a shaking voice, Leo spoke up.

- You're not having your way, Raphie.

Raphael smiled and met that cocky, yet so vulnerable, face underneath him.

- Neither are you, Leo.

Leo discretely cleared his throat. He looked down for a few seconds, and then met the pair of golden eyes once again.

- So, it's even?

Raph pushed forward and clashed their lips together, and Leo didn't really seem to mind. He blinked a couple of times, surprised, before closing his eyes with a moan, and dragged Raphael even closer.

Just as sudden as the kiss had begun, Raph ended it, and left Leonardo panting. He took a step away and chuckled. Leonardo crawled up into a sitting position again and looked at Raph – maybe just a bit irritated.

- Nuh, I win.

Raphael sent Leo an air-kiss, and then turned around towards the door. He disappeared, but came back in about two seconds with a finger swirling in the air.

- And, ya just might wanna take a look in a mirror.

Leo flinched and then looked down at himself. His shirt was half open. Exactly when did that happen! He moved his hand to his face and tried to fix the messed up glasses. Raphael laughed loudly and went out in the corridor once again, and Leo growled.

- You won this time, Raphie. I'll give you that.

Leonardo sighed and jumped down on the floor again. He buttoned his shirt and turned to the copying machine to pick up the papers, and just when he was about to turn around and leave the room, he bit his lower lip.

His eyes traveled down to his lap, and he knew that he had a problem to deal with before he did anything else.


End file.
